


Slavery

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dimension Travel, Light Dom/sub, Multi, PWP, Pretend Non-Con Elements, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finally takes something he's wanted ever since coming to Sunnydale. In response to 20_hot_prompts on LJ, a community made for Immortally Spuffy and friends to practice smut writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prompt 11, Slavery

Buffy tried to turn her head, but strong fingers forced her mouth open. She spluttered when the person poured a liquid down her throat. The coolness of the fingers and the fine line of tingle traveling up and down her spine told her that her captor was a vampire. The desire pooling in her guts told her that the vampire was her enemy, Spike.

"That's right, pet," the blond vampire whispered in Buffy's ear. "Drink it all down like a good little slave. In a few minutes, you'll be agreeable and horny." The petite Slayer could hear the sneer in his voice. "You'll be the beggin' kind of slut by the time 'm done with you."

Buffy tried to shake her head, but she could feel whatever the liquid was already taking hold of her system. She bit her lip when she felt her nipples crinkle into hardened points. She suppressed a groan when her pussy and clit started to tingle and burn. There was no way she was going to beg for relief. Not from him!

"Stubborn little bitch, aren't you?" Spike asked.

Buffy could feel the vampire circling her, looking for a vulnerable spot. She moaned aloud when Spike stepped up close to her to rub her nipples with the back of his hands. She squirmed when she realized that parting her lips made her mouth feel empty and the tingling between her legs intensified. Buffy gulped for deep breaths as the touches on her breasts continued to be light and teasing.

"My own little Slayer slave," Spike murmured. "Panting for her master."

"I'm not your slave," Buffy panted. "I'll never be your slave." She whimpered when the vampire's caresses ceased, and he started to circle her again.

"It should be gettin' worse now," Spike said in a silky voice. "Tight little nipples, as hard and juicy as cherries. Pretty, pink quim needing a nice, hard, cock to stem the flow of its nectar. Horny little nub peekin' out at me, callin' to me." He stopped behind Buffy, his cool breath puffed on the back of her neck. "You want to know what it's sayin' to me?"

Buffy shook her head wildly, and she could feel when the ends of her hair hit the vampire's face. She grunted when he caught the offending locks, and he twisted her head to the side. Buffy felt her body respond to her vampiric captor. Everything about him screamed alpha male; his word, his touch, his scent, even his very presence. She whimpered when his lips trailed up her shoulder, up her neck, and he started to whisper in her ear.

"It's sayin' that it belongs to me, only to me." Spike used his other hand to reach around the Slayer, and he twisted her nipple between his fingers. "You want me, my sweet little Slayer slave. Admit it; beg me for it and I'll make you feel so good."

Buffy mewled in response. The emptiness was growing and every time she bucked and twitched her hips, she could feel the vampire's rock hard cock against her back. How she wanted to be filled with that manly organ. Her eyes fluttered shut, her breaths came in hitches, and she pumped her hips in a mock dance of sex. Buffy's mind clouded with desire and need. She would do anything if he would just fuck her right now.

"P-please, Spike..." She let out a small cry of pleasure filled pain when he used his blunt teeth to bite down on her neck.

"You will call me Master," Spike hissed in Buffy's ear.

"M-Master, please," Buffy whispered, her thoughts in total chaos. "Please."

Spike let go of Buffy's hair and he circled around to her front. He smirked down into her lust filled face. This is exactly where he had wanted the little bitch since the first time he saw her dancing in the Bronze. He couldn't believe his fortune when another Slayer had shown up in Sunnydale. Spike used Angel and the healing ritual to distract his Sire while he went after what he really wanted. The Slayer was his! He grabbed Buffy's legs and lifted them to circle his waist. The head of his cock brushed against the wetness that leaked from the Slayer's virgin pussy.

Buffy had to grab the chains that held her hands when Spike wrapped her legs around his middle. She flung her head back, and arched her middle, giving the vampire access to her breasts. She squealed when his mouth surrounded a nipple and his teeth gnawed on the hardened tip. Buffy bucked her hips and cried out, "Please, Master."

"I was right; just as juicy as a cherry, but now time for me to pluck another cherry." Spike lifted the Slayer, positioned her atop his cock, and dropped her, plunging balls deep into her tight quim.

Buffy screamed in pain and pleasure. The tearing of her hymen was overshadowed by the sudden feeling of fullness. She locked her feet, and dug them into Spike's ass while he used his hands to show her the rhythm that felt the best for them both. When Buffy got the hang of using her hands on the chains and her legs around his waist to propel herself up and down the vampire's hard shaft, he removed his hands from her hips.

"That's right, Slayer slave. Fuck me," Spike hissed. "Show me the hot little bitch you keep hidden from everybody else. Such a little slut."

Buffy felt herself get wetter with each nasty word that spilled from the vampire's mouth. She knew she wasn't suppose to be enjoying this, but she found that the longer she bounced up and down on his cock the more she found herself falling under his spell. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he had thrall like the Master. She brought her head up and looked directly into his blue eyes.

Spike grabbed Buffy's chin, and he looked directly into her eyes. He pulled her forward to kiss her hard enough to draw blood and then he pulled back to watch the blood trickle down her skin.

"You're mine, aren't you, Slayer?

"Yessss," Buffy hissed.

Spike felt her climax approaching and stilled her hips. He smirked evilly when she whimpered in protest.

"Please, Master." Buffy pleaded. "Please, I want to come. I need to come." The liquid still ran rampant through the Slayer's body. The stop in movement was almost as torturous to her aching pussy as being empty. She struggled to start the rhythm again.

"What will you do, pet?" Spike continued to hold Buffy still. "Will you willingly be my slave? Will you bind yourself to me and only me for the rest of eternity? Let me fuck you whenever, wherever I want?"

Buffy stared at Spike thoughtfully for a moment. What did it all mean? If she was bound to him, would that mean he was bound to her? She had no idea where they were or how long this all would last, but something lifted off her shoulders at the thought of letting somebody else worry about things for awhile. It wasn't like Sunnydale wouldn't be safe. Kendra was there. Buffy's only worry was that her mother would be upset over her disappearance.

Buffy answered hesitantly, "Will you willingly be my master? Will you bind yourself to me for eternity or will you throw me away when you tire of me?"

Spike blinked at the Slayer in astonishment. He didn't have a full plan of what exactly he was doing; he had mainly wanted to try to get Buffy out of his system. He wanted to get rid of the dreams that plagued his nights and the fantasies that plagued his waking thoughts. He was a nasty, evil vampire. He knew he should back away now, but something primal took over his psyche.

"Yes, Slayer." Spike growled. "You're mine. No one touches you but me." His demon scrambled for release until the Slayer sighed in relief.

"Yours, Master," Buffy purred. She flexed her inner muscles around the hard shaft buried deep inside her body. "Please, let me come now."

Spike let go of Buffy's hips, and she resumed impaling herself on his cock. In just few minutes, he felt the walls of her tight, hot sheath flutter in orgasm. Spike reached over for the small branding iron lying among the coals of the fire. When Buffy was at her peak, he laid the iron against the round plumpness of her ass. The subsequent scream of mixed pain and pleasure caused his balls to tighten against his body and he filled the Slayer's womb with his cold seed.

"Now, you bear but one of my marks, pet," the vampire informed the trembling Slayer. He was pleased not only with Buffy's tears, but the way her quim still fluttered around him. "You've given yourself to me willingly. You will do as I say." Spike reached up to undo the cuffs on her wrists. 

Buffy slid to the ground at Spike's feet. She knew she had acted out of character, and she should be knocking the damned, arrogant vampire around the room, but her legs wouldn't work, her ass felt like it was on fire, and she felt an urge to do whatever made Spike happy.

"Pretty little slave." Spike reached down to pet Buffy's head like she as dog. "Now, you made my prick all dirty. You'd better lick it clean."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Prompt 6, Bondage Spike/Buffy pairing

Spike stroked his ever-present hard-on. He closed his eyes as he tried to decide if it was the Slayer's tight, glovelike quim or her hot, powerful blood that caused him to be continually ready to plow her. The vampire had spent the night fucking and feeding on her blood. Spike had thought that having Buffy would cure him of his obsession, but instead he found himself harder and hornier than ever before.

"Put on the collar, Slayer." Spike got up off the bed. He sauntered over to where Buffy kneeled in subjugation. He tapped the length of fur-padded red leather lying on the floor. "Slutty little slaves must show that they are owned."

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she stared intensely at the collar while she tried to decide if she was ready to fall further under Spike's spell. Her hands were clasped behind her back, but the fingers of one hand brushed against the brand now marking her ass. Buffy knew she should be fighting the whole situation, but instead found herself doing anything her mortal enemy wanted as long as he gave her another mind-blowing orgasm.

Buffy picked the leather band up off the floor. She was proud and glad that Spike wanted her so much that he hadn't turned her into a vampire. She placed the fur-lined side against her flesh and turned her head slightly forward to get her hair out of the way.

"Buckle me, Master?"

Spike circled Buffy several times until he stopped behind her. He took the ends of the collar into his hands while he admired the line of her throat, his feeding mark quite prominent against the creaminess of her skin. He threaded the buckle slowly.

"I submit to your bondage, Master," Buffy whispered. Her arousal grew as the collar tightened. Buffy's breath hitched as she felt the connection between the tightening in her pussy and the feeling of the spike on the buckle push though the hole in the leather. She moaned as her empty channel spasmed violently when Spike slipped the tab of leather through the last slot on the buckle.

"I accept your bondage, pet," Spike answered. He inhaled deeply when she tossed her hair back, hitting his extremely aroused cock. 

Buffy unclipped the black leather leash from her waist. She had been wearing it there ever since Spike had presented her with it and the collar earlier. Buffy held the snap up to the blond vampire still standing behind her. She moaned when she heard the glide of the snap opening and wished he would just get the torture over so they could fuck.

Spike smirked while he attached the leash to the ring on Buffy's collar. He wondered if she had any idea what he had planned for her using the long, thin strip of leather. _Nah, my sweet, little Slayer is an innocent. Delicious, but innocent. The lessons I have yet to teach her._

"Put your head down on the floor and stick your ass in the air, Slayer." Spike dropped to his knees behind Buffy. He chuckled evilly when she shivered as he caressed the brand mark on her round, plump cheek. He wound the leash around his hand until it was taut. Then he knocked her knees apart, giving him a great view of her glistening, wet pussy. "I knew the moment I saw you dancin' in the Bronze that fucking you would better than fightin' you."

Buffy wiggled her bottom back and forth, mewling in wanton need. She could almost feel the vampire's touch on her skin as his eyes devoured the sight in front of him. She sighed in relief when his fingers skimmed the edges of her hairless slit. The feeling was more erotic than anything she had ever imagined, making her glad she had shaved while showering earlier.

"If you come without permission, I will be very unhappy and you _will_ be punished," Spike snarled. He thrust three of his fingers in the Slayer's wet sheath. He loved how soft and velvety she felt, and how her tight hole adjusted to grip whatever he put in it, whether it was his tongue, his fingers or his cock.

Buffy mewled in protest when Spike removed his fingers from her pussy, but in the next moment sighed in pleasure when he slid his hard shaft all the way inside her body. He set a fast paced rhythm that made Buffy concentrate on not scooting across the floor rather than the smooth glide of his cock hitting all the right spots, spots she hadn't known existed in her solitary fumblings late at night.

"Such a sweet little pussy," Spike muttered between thrusts. "Hot and wet. Up on all fours, pet." He sat back on his haunches, pulling Buffy with him. He groaned when she took over the movements, and his hands smoothed up her belly to cup her breasts. Spike twisted on her nipples as she continued to bounce on his lap.

Buffy threw her head back to take deep gulps of air. Every pull on the erect nubs of her breasts, every thrust back against the vampire's hard cock, sent a jolt of desire to her core. She knew she couldn't hold her orgasm off for long, regardless of the threat of punishment. Fucking Spike was the most pleasurable thing that the Slayer had ever done before in any of her incarnations. For this, she could even forgive him for killing her in the past. It made him strong enough to be her mate. Buffy smiled to herself. Now to make him fall under her spell just as she was falling under his.

Spike slid his hand back down Buffy's stomach to her hairless mound where he roughly manipulated her slick, wet clit. She was doing an admirable job of holding back her orgasm despite the amount of stimulation she was feeling. However, he wanted her to come without permission. He wanted to see his handprint on her creamy, pale skin.

Buffy felt her lower regions tighten. She tried to control the urge to come, because she wanted Spike to be pleased with her. However, it was almost as if he knew what she was thinking. As soon as she tried to concentrate on something besides the feelings between her legs, he bent over her body to lave her flesh with his tongue. It was the last straw, and she felt her pussy clench around his cock. The vampire's cool spendings drenched her heated insides, which caused another set of tremors to wrack her body. Buffy put her head down in shame, but she squealed when a hand landed on one of her butt cheeks.

"What a bad girl," Spike purred. He continued to lick Buffy's spine. "'M so gonna enjoy punishin' you. Seein' my handprint on your little arse. Makes me hard just thinkin' about it."

"Master, please," Buffy begged. "Let me try again. I'll be good."

"Hmm," Spike hissed. "Maybe I don't want you to be a good girl. Maybe I like havin' a bad little slut, tied up, arse in the air and ready for my use and abuse." He hauled her off his still erect cock. Spike used the leash to pull her around and make her face level with his groin. He moaned when her pink tongue darted out from between pouty lips as she started to lick him clean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Prompt 12, Spanking Spike/Buffy pairing

Spike sat in the chair across the room from the bed. He had made Buffy lock three of the four manacles around her own ankles and wrist, and he had locked the fourth one himself. After placing pillows under her abdomen to hike her ass in the air, her slit and puckered hole exposed for his perusal, he sat back and waited. Anticipation was crucial in this next game. The longer he waited to exact punishment, the more sensitive she would be to his ministrations.

Spike saw Buffy relax her muscles as she finally decided he wasn't going to do anything. He was across the room before she realized that he had moved. CRACK! The sound of her squeal in pain and the handprint that appeared on her butt cheek caused delicious shivers to run up and down the vampire's spine. Spike smirked at the sight of the inside of her glistening thighs. He went back to his seat to wait again. 

Over the course of the next several hours, Spike repeated the process several times. He sat waiting for Buffy to relax and each time she did he darted across the room to smack her tight little arse. Spike was quite pleased, not only with the handprints decorating her behind, but also the growing wet spot on the bed beneath her. He was quite proud of his little slave. She had squealed and squirmed with each blow, but she hadn't come despite her growing arousal.

"What a good little slut." Spike positioned himself behind Buffy. He rubbed her trembling shoulders, smoothed the muscles in her back and rounded butt cheeks before he lightly scratched the sensitive skin where her body met her legs. "So, fuckin' sweet and juicy."

"Only for you," Buffy whispered. She shivered when Spike dipped his fingers into her wet pussy. "Wet only for you."

Spike grabbed the end of Buffy's leash. He pulled it taut while he wedged the fingers of his other hand deep inside her body. "Not even for Angelus?" He was unable to keep the jealousy from his voice.

"No, Spike," Buffy said his name deliberately. She moaned when he wiggled his fingers back and forth inside her channel. "Every time we fought, I spent hours afterwards touching myself, wishing it was you."

"Really." Spike adjusted his fingers until his pinkie brushed Buffy's clit and his thumb rested against the pucker of her anus. "Such a naughty little Slayer. Lettin' the poofter think all those wet knickers were for him. Never again, though. You belong to me." He shifted into game face and leaned down to sink his teeth into her buttock where the brand was etched into the flesh.

"Spike! Master," Buffy screamed. It took every fiber of her being to keep from coming all over the fingers rammed inside her pussy. Being bitten by Spike was nothing like being bitten by the Master. It was like comparing apples with oranges. While both bites were powerful and painful, Spike's was laced with pleasure. It was if his fangs knew that his intentions were to bring orgasms instead of death. Even when he fed from her, she felt gratification more than anything else.

Spike removed his fangs from Buffy's flesh and licked the newest bite mark clean. Her blood sizzled on his tongue, simultaneously quenching and arousing desire within him. He nibbled up her spine towards the sensitive, ticklish spots he knew she had at her shoulder blades. Spike loved how the Slayer shuddered beneath him as he pressed his thumb deeper inside her body. He lazily pumped the other fingers in and out of her pussy, making sure to catch her clit with the corner of his pinkie nail.

"What soft, sweet skin you have, Slayer," Spike growled into the depression he was currently licking on her shoulder blade. He sucked on the flesh until a hickey appeared. "I love leavin' my marks on you, showin' that you belong to me."

Spike pulled his fingers out of Buffy's quivering channel. Bringing the digits to his nose, he took a long lingering sniff before he proceeded to lick them clean. He got up off the bed, crossed the room to the dresser, and opened the drawer. He rifled through the contents until he found the lube he had been searching for. Spike returned to the bed where he leaned down to look the Slayer in the face.

"You need a sip of water, pet?" the vampire asked softly. When she nodded, he picked up the sweating glass of ice water from the bedside table. Then, he held the straw steady while she sucked just enough to wet her mouth. "Good girl. Don't want you passin' out on me in the middle of the fun."

"Me either, Master," Buffy sighed. She looked up into his face with pleading green eyes. "Are we gonna fuck yet?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a pushy bint, Slayer?" Spike chuckled.

Buffy chewed on her lip for a few seconds before she inhaled deeply. "Is this next part gonna hurt?" She marginally relaxed when Spike brushed her hair out of her face.

"It might," Spike said softly. "It can the first time. Would you like some of the potion from the first day?" He reached out to open the drawer on the bedside table. He pulled out a small vial of silvery liquid. Spike waited until Buffy nodded before he put several drops on her tongue. 

Spike put the vial back in the drawer. Then he crawled back onto the bed to position himself behind Buffy. He opened the lube which he squirted generously onto his cock. Spike smoothed the gel into his skin for a few minutes, enjoying the friction and grip of his own hand. He chuckled when the Slayer squealed at the cold lube hitting her heated skin. He knew she was beginning to feel the potion affects by the way she squirmed around trying to get her clit in contact with the pillows beneath her. Spike positioned his cock at the puckered hole of her ass.

"You're such a tiny thing, Slayer, but my prick is going to slide right up to the hilt inside you, isn't it?" Spike growled. "You feel horny and empty again, don't you? Beg me, pet, beg me to fill your sweet, little virgin arse with my cock."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Prompt 5, Anal Spike/Buffy

Buffy hadn't been sure about anal sex until Spike had given her some of the liquid horniness and used that growl-y voice of his on her. Then, it was like a burning need. It was all she could think about, having his hard cock buried inside her body again, in any hole he wanted. She sighed in relief when she felt the head of his erection breach the tight muscles guarding her last remaining virginity. Buffy closed her eyes in delight as she relaxed, truly letting him fill her to the hilt.

"Know what I wish?" Buffy sighed.

"What, pet?" Spike said between gritted teeth. He was trying desperately to hold back without coming in the first five seconds.

"I wish there was another you," Buffy whispered. "Lying beneath me. I'd slide right down on his cock and be so full of Spike."

"Wish granted." The words echoed through the room. Both Spike and Buffy turned to look at the female demon standing beside the bed. 

"Bloody hell, what is going on here? Anyanka, what did you do?" A very familiar voice echoed through the room, but it didn't come from the vampire currently buried inside the Slayer's body.

Buffy gasped when she realized that the pillows she had been resting on were gone and that they had been replaced by a Spike. A very naked, very erect, very upset Spike. She whimpered when her hips automatically took over, making her tingling clit rub against the new Spike's cock. 

"I'm allowed one last wish, William," Anyanka said softly. "I couldn't see you go on hurting. It was Angel's stupidity that caused Buffy to lose her life for the third and final time."

"Anyanka," William growled. He had a hard time concentrating with the Slayer's hot quim rubbing frantically against him. 

"Hush. I know what I'm doing." Anyanka turned her attention to the other two blonds, her eyes skimming over their bodies. "He needs lots of orgasms and plenty of love. I'm quite sure the two of you can handle that. Now, I'm off to talk to some monks." She snapped her fingers dramatically and disappeared. 

Spike looked at his 'twin' over the Slayer's shoulder and saw the uncertainty in the other vampire's eyes. However, his little Slayer slut had been such a good girl, taking her punishment and not coming. She deserved a reward. Spike took the choice away from his 'twin'. He raised Buffy up, grasped William's erection, and settled the Slayer down on the vampire's hard-on.

William hissed in pleasure. It had been so long since he had been inside the Slayer. His eyes rolled back in his head as she slid down his cock. William could feel the other vampire's cock through the thin membrane inside Buffy's body. His thoughts whirled in confusion. He had started out the day wondering how he was going to get through yet another series of long, lonely hours, but now he found himself in a place he never thought he'd be again. He was inside Buffy's tight, velvety quim and he wasn't even sure if this was a dream or not.

"Quit thinkin' so much, mate," Spike commanded. "Try to enjoy our girl. She's extra horny. I haven't let her come in hours."

"Masters. Please," Buffy pleaded. She felt so full and she wanted them, either of them, to start moving. She could see the feelings warring in William's eyes; the uncertainty, the love, the worry of rejection. Buffy settled herself on his chest, her mouth level with his ear. "Your cock feels so good, Master William. I want you so much. My Masters."

"Buffy," William whispered. He whimpered when Spike took matters into his own hands. The other vampire started to move in and out of the Slayer's anal passage, pulling and pushing her along William's cock as he did. William stared up into blue eyes that matched his own. He spoke quietly between pants of unneeded breath while stroked as much of Buffy's skin that he could reach. "I've missed you so much, luv. Red couldn't bring you back, again. Only works if the death is mystical. Love you, Slayer, till the end of the world."

Buffy huffed in pleasure as she glided back and forth on the two cocks. Her mind once again touched on the fullness she was feeling. Buffy decided then and there, if that demon lady came back for William, she was gonna stake the bitch. William was hers now. Hers and Spike's. 

Buffy was concentrating so hard on not coming, she almost missed the command that Spike hissed in her ear. She let her inner muscles clench around the dual girths penetrating her. As her pussy tightened, Buffy was sure that the cocks inside her expanded. She cried out in gratification when her climax hit her fast and hard. She didn't notice that she bit into William's shoulder, but had another mind-shattering orgasm when both vampires sank their fangs into her flesh.

William exploded inside Buffy's hot quim, coating her womb with his cool seed. He had no plans to bite her- it hadn't been something he had played with his uptight, hurting Slayer- but when he felt rather than saw his counterpart shift into game face, he couldn't stop himself from following Spike's lead. The smell of Slayer's blood made his fangs itch, and before he realized his teeth were buried deep in her neck. William shot another stream of come into the Slayer's pulsating pussy.

Spike grinned against Buffy's shoulder when he felt William pulsate through the thin membrane that separated them. He closed his eyes, growled deep in his chest, and rammed into the Slayer one last time before releasing his dead seed inside her anal passage. He reached out to unlock her wrists before he fell to the side in exhaustion. 

Buffy sighed from her perch on top of William's chest. He rubbed her newly released arms and shoulders with great affection. She kissed the bite mark on his chest in apology for being so rough with him, and she whispered into his ear, "We're gonna keep you, William. Never let you go."

"Never let you go," Spike echoed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Prompt 4, Blowjob

Spike put the plate of food down on the table. He settled into his chair and stared at Buffy who was kneeling in a submissive position beside him. He reached over to pet her hair. Not only could he smell her rising arousal from his perusal and stroking, if he looked he was sure he would be able to see the liquid dripping from her slit. He smirked when he heard Buffy's stomach growl.

"My pretty, little slut's hungry," Spike chuckled. "Well, I've got your plate right here, but first you're gonna have an appetizer, of sorts."

Buffy squeezed her lips together to keep the moan she was holding back from escaping while she waited for Spike to continue with his command. She quivered in anticipation, even as the gnawing in her belly grew. Of course everything the vampire did was laced with anticipation, and it had from the second he stepped out of the alley behind the Bronze.

"Crawl around here, slave." Spike waited until Buffy was directly in front of him. "To get your food, you have suck me off. If you swallow my come all down, you'll avoid another punishment.

"Yes, Master Spike." Buffy licked her lips eagerly. She loved the feel of Spike, and William for that matter, in her mouth.

"B'fore every meal, you'll suck me, or William, or both of us off." Spike grabbed one of the leashes that hung from Buffy's collar. The second leash had been added that morning before William left the house in search of a butcher shop.

"Yes, Master," Buffy said in compliance. She found that submitting to the two vampires was freeing for both her mind and soul. For the first time since she was chosen she felt free from her duty, even as her Slayer part reveled in the sex.

Spike leaned back in the chair. He used the leash to guide Buffy into position between his legs. He gasped in pleasure when the Slayer's hot mouth engulfed his cock. Growling, Spike thrust up into her mouth, not caring if she gagged. The blond vampire was totally focused on the bliss of having his slave at his command.

Buffy held Spike's erection steady with one hand while she cupped his balls with the other. She had never given a blowjob before the vampire had kidnapped her, but he had been fast with his instruction on how to please him. And, please him she did.

Spike threw his head back and tightened his grip on Buffy's tether. She had been a fast learner when it came to oral sex. Spike lifted his head to look at the sight of the Slayer- _the Slayer,_ giving him head. She certainly knew how to work him. He could already feel his balls already begin to tighten with his impending orgasm.

Buffy hummed as she bobbed over the vampire's hard-on. She loved the taste of her vampire masters. They could come in her mouth all day long and she still wouldn't be able to get enough. Buffy wondered if it was possible to find a spell that would let her take both cocks into her mouth at one time.

Spike grunted when he felt his body tighten even further. He felt the ejaculate travel up his penis and erupt inside Buffy's heated mouth. He was both pleased and disappointed when she swallowed every drop.

Buffy gulped down the cool seed. She found the taste to be bitter, but strangely refreshing. This made her wonder if she was a sick and depraved woman. When she was done swallowing, she peered up at her master with triumph. Then, to her amazement, she spent the next twenty minutes being fed by hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William brought Buffy her lunch. He almost dropped the plate when she surprised him by dipping into his tight pants to release his cock. When he made a weak protest, Buffy looked him right in the eyes and informed him of Spike's command. William shivered in anticipation. He loved to see his erection glide in and out of her pink, pouty lips.

Buffy snickered at the vampire's flabbergasted expression. He had been candid about the events of his unlife; his relationship with his Slayer, the soul and why he got it, and the circumstances that brought him to Spike and Buffy. She hadn't talked to Spike yet, but she knew that the three of them were going to start changing some things very soon. She also saw the fear of rejection that still lingered in the souled vampire's eyes.

"Never think that this isn't exactly where I want to be, Master William," Buffy whispered. "I'm sorry your Buffy was denial girl, but I'm yours. Yours and Spike's. Mind, body and soul."

"Slayer," William growled. This was more than he had ever expected from the three-sided relationship.

"Shhh," Buffy shushed the vampire. At the moment, his ego was much more fragile than Spike's. She knew she needed to convince him of her sincerity and reassure him of his place in their lives. "I wanted Spike from the minute he stepped out of the shadows with that stupid death threat."

"Wasn't stupid," William protested.

"Couldn't even stick to the plan, had to come mess with me at the school." Buffy scooted closer to the vampire, and she lapped delicately at the belled head of his dick. She raised her eyes to watch his face when she engulfed the spongy head with her lips.

"Oh, God, Buffy," William moaned. His eyelids slammed shut and his face scrunched up in pleasure. He almost choked on his tongue when she encased inch after inch of his cock inside her hot, hungry mouth. He wanted to enjoy her ministrations for much, much longer, but he realized that under Spike's tutelage the young Slayer was already a proficient little cocksucker. The combined force of her sucking and caressing caused the blond vampire to come almost violently in her mouth.

Buffy swallowed every drop of the vampire's cool semen. She was pleased with the goofy look he now had on his face. _The appetizer's gone, time for lunch._ Rising to her feet, she pushed William back into the throne-like chair, and perched on his lap where they took turns feeding each other until the plate of food was empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy thought she might be in heaven with her two masters vying for her attention. She had a hard cock in each hand, and she pressed them together so she could lick the pre-cum from both of them at once. Looking up, she was just in time to see Spike grab the back of William's head. Her breathing sped up when the two vampires engaged in deep, passionate French kiss. The Slayer was positive it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

She continued to stroke and suck the two gorgeous penises in front of her. She would definitely need to find herself that spell to let her relax her jaw. Buffy kept her eyes on what the two vampires were doing above her, humming in arousal at the sight of black-painted fingernails contrasting with pale skin, and was rewarded for the vibrations when both cocks thrust closer to her face.

Spike smirked into William's lips when he felt himself edge closer to orgasm. He could tell by his 'twin's' reactions that William was getting ready to climax as well and reached down to hold Buffy's head when she suckled on his cock. Spike felt the other vampire's hips jerk as he spilled his dead seed all over the Slayer's breasts. The thought of inflicting punishment on their little Slayer slut triggered his own orgasm, but unlike William, he didn't miss Buffy's mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Spike shook his head when Buffy pulled away to lick her lips. "As much as I like you covered with our scent, Slayer, you didn't swallow every last drop. We'll discuss the payment for your transgression after dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Prompt 17, dildo

"What a naughty, dirty Slayer slave, you are," Spike crooned. His eyes swept over Buffy's sweaty body with delight. His gaze became transfixed on the spot between her legs where she was holding a large, vibrating dildo in place with her inner muscles. 

Spike leaned into William to whisper in the other vampire's ear. "She's so beautiful like this, isn't she? All quiverin' and ready for release."

Buffy was thrilled when she heard Spike's words. She had tried her hardest to put on a 'show' that the two vampires would be pleased with. That had been her punishment for her earlier transgression. Not that she had minded in the least. There was a freedom in the sexual acts that she had never experienced before in her life.

"Our lovely girl's birthday is comin' up," William replied. "We should make it memorable." He rose from his seat, moved to Buffy's side, and twisted the dildo back and forth. "Shaggin' in public really turns her on, you know."

"Does it?" Spike looked with speculation at the other vampire. "You experienced this first hand?"

"Shagged the Slayer on the balcony in the Bronze." William bit his lip with straight, teeth as he raised his eyebrows at Spike. He abandoned the dildo and moved around to roll Buffy's nipples between his fingers. "I think this Buffy deserves a reward for being a good little slave."

"You enjoyed the show, William?" Spike asked.

"Yes." William stared down at the plump breasts beneath his hands. "More than you could ever imagine. I liked watching the Slayer show us what a horny little slut she can be."

"I would think that shiny soul of yours would shy away from sayin' things like that," Spike replied. He watched a glazed look cross Buffy's face when William twisted her nipples rougher.

"I..." William looked over at his 'twin'. "We fell in love with her the minute we laid eyes on her, mate. I've just had a lot more time to deal with it than you have. If I'd been smart, I'd would have done the same thing that you did here."

"Steal the little slut away and make her yours, you mean?" Spike rose to his feet, and he strolled over to the other blonds. He twisted and pumped the dildo in the Slayer's tight sheath before he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Come, my pretty little Slayer slut."

Buffy threw her head back and screamed as the tremors hit her. Permission had been the only thing that she had been waiting for to orgasm. She thrust her hips back and forth to fuck the dildo that Spike was still pumping in and out of her pussy. Buffy continued to come for several minutes, having been on the edge since she had started her little strip tease and show for the two blond vampires. She fell back against the back of the table that she had used to displayed herself.

Spike removed the sex toy from Buffy's body, and he threw it down on the table next to the girl. Then, he gently picked her up so he could carry her to the bed. After he got her comfortable, he crawled into the bed on one side of her while William took the other side. The vampires grinned at each other when she snuggled down into the pillow and muttered 'safe' to herself. They were both happy that they made the Slayer feel that way. William reached down to pull the sheet up over their bodies.

"I knew you and Buffy could make William happy," Anyanka sighed happily. She grinned widely when both vampires yelped in surprise. "You deserve many, many orgasms."

"Don't sneak up on us like that, demon girl." William placed a hand over his unbeating heart. "Now you wanna explain what you meant by seein' some monks?"

"Kendra's already dead at Drusilla's hand and Faith was called," Anyanka said bluntly. "On the upside, that gyspy chick told Rupert about Angel's curse. So, I just went to the monks and persuaded them them to split the Key up between the Slayers." She drifted over to the open cabinet that housed Spike's supply of sex toys. "You have a nice collection here. Do you ever play naughty nurse and patient?"

"Focus, Anyanka," William grumbled. "How long until the Nibblet is here?"

"Oh, about nine months, give or take a week or two, I suppose." Anyanka turned around to smile brightly at the two vampires. "Faith will get her sister at the same time."

"Nine months?" Spike tilted his head. "You do know we're vampires, don't you, luv? Our little swimmers are dead." When William opened his mouth to say something, Spike gave him a pointed look.

"Normally, yes," Anyanka agreed. "However, it's Dawnie's wish. She wants you and Buffy to be her parents. You'll know when conception occurs. I'm told the fireworks will be spectacular." She raised her hands up in the air. "Well, I got places to go and wishes to grant. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"Thanks, demon girl," William said. "I'm gonna miss you." He smiled sadly as the last link to his old life snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"You got us now." Spike reached out to caress his counterpart's cheek. "You have nothing to be sad about." He pulled William in for a long, sensual kiss.

The two vampires kissed for a good ten minutes since neither needed air. Neither was interested in other men, but something about being with a replica of themselves was particularly exciting, especially with the Slayer squeezed between them. Hands glided down hard, toned bodies to grasp each others cocks. They each stroked the other to completion, spilling their seed onto the Slayer's body still nestled between them. Together, they rubbed their come into Buffy's skin as she slept. They wanted her to smell like them.

Spike and William snuggled into Buffy's warm body with their hands laced across her stomach. Just as Spike was about to drift off into slumber he raised his head, and he asked, "Did you get that postcard off to the Watcher yet?"

"Yep," William murmured sleepily. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled half t'death to find out about us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Prompt 17 Blindfold and Prompt 1 Rough

Buffy rattled the chains that bound her wrists. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold, and she reached out with her senses to find the two vampires she knew were still in the room. Buffy slowly turned her head to the right, but she whipped it back to the left when she felt one of them coming up on her on that side.

"Relax, pet." The voice whispered softly. A set of knuckles ghosted down Buffy's upstretched arm. "We're gonna play a little game where you tell us which one of us is talkin' or touchin' you. Now who am I? William or Spike?"

Buffy carefully considered the tingles centered in her groin compared to the ones on the back of her neck. This vampire spoke with the gentleness of William, but he didn't feel like William. She was amazed how different the two vampires felt to her senses. "Of course, Master Spike."

"Good girl." William's voice came from her right. "That _was_ Spike, but no more talkin'."

Buffy heard the two vampires circle around her, first in one direction and then in the other. She gasped when a set of cool lips settled over one of her nipples. Buffy whined in pleasure when the vampire sucked hard. She pushed her hips out in unfulfilled desire when a second set of lips latched onto her other hardened peak.

Spike and William smirked at each other when the Slayer started to pump and swivel her hips. Every movement filled the air with the scent of her growing arousal. The vampires felt their cocks harden in anticipation.

"Oh God," Buffy cried out. "Master William on the left. Please don't stop. So good." She groaned in disappointment when both vampires pulled away, leaving her on the edge of orgasm. Buffy noticed that her body was growing more and more sensitive the longer she spent with them.

The vampires circled the petite blond again. Spike stepped in from behind, kicked Buffy's feet apart, and slipped three fingers into her drenched pussy. When his fingers were sufficiently covered with the Slayer's dew, he removed them from her sheath, ran them over her ultra-sensitive perineum, and circled her other hole. He waited until William readied his fingers at her cunt entrance. As one the vampires slid their fingers into the Slayer's body.

"Please fuck me with your fingers." Buffy tried to buck against the digits tightly wedged within her orifices. When neither vampire moved to accommodate her desire, she calmed down just enough to figure out which vampire was buried in which hole. "Master William, please fuck my pussy with your fingers." Buffy was immediately rewarded for her correct guess.

William pulled a small vial of the silver aphrodisiac out of the pocket of his pajama pants. He pulled his fingers out of Buffy's pussy, and he quickly dribbled the potion on his cum drenched fingers. William tossed the vial aside before he put hand up to Buffy's lips. He felt his cock harden more as he watched her lick his fingers clean.

Buffy knew the taste of the potion by now. She relaxed while she waited for the feelings to start coursing through her body. Buffy couldn't wait to be filled with both of the vampire's cocks. Sex was better than slaying!

William pushed his pajama bottoms down, and he kicked them away. He moved over to the Slayer where he raised one of her legs to his hip to prepare her for penetration. Behind Buffy, Spike also prepared himself. He placed his cock at the entrance of her ass.

Buffy felt herself get hornier. Not that being horny was all that hard to be with two sexy vampires fucking her into oblivion every day. Her nipples tightened while her empty pussy slickened, drenching her thighs and bottom with juices. When she moaned out a tortured 'please', her two vampire lovers moved to penetrate her body. However, the slickness of her nether regions made Spike slip, and both vampires entered her tight cunt. Buffy screamed in pain and pleasure. The potion made her body more accepting of the odd penetration, but she knew somehow that it would be an orgasm to remember.

"Sorry, luv," William whispered. He hated seeing his girl in pain. "Just give us a second to slip back out."

"Don't you dare, William," Buffy snarled lustfully. She knew he would be the one that would worry about her being hurt. "It feels good. Weird, but good."

"Are you sure, Slayer?" Spike asked. "This wasn't what we had in mind!" Buffy was his little Slayer slave, but he didn't want to hurt her. Well, not really. Maybe a little sexual spanking, but he wasn't a rapist and he didn't hurt the women he loved. Spike realized that he would have to deal with that little self-realization later.

"Fuck me, Masters," Buffy moaned. She wiggled her hips until the vampires lifted her higher. "I just want to feel your cocks moving inside me."

Spike nodded to William. They adjusted Buffy's body between them again until both vampires could move easily with her tight, wet channel. They were both surprised at the amount of liquid seeping out of the Slayer's slit. Together they started to pump; first one to the hilt and then the other. Spike smoothly ran his hands up Buffy's torso and around to her breasts where he rolled the nipples between his fingers.

"Oh yes!" Buffy grabbed the chains with her hands. She was so close to orgasm that she didn't notice the cuffs cutting into her flesh. "Feels so good." She laid her head on Spike's shoulder while she tried to move with the vamps.

"You think we should let our little Slayer slave come?" Spike asked between pants. He loved the feel of his cock rubbing against William's.

"Yeah, I do." William shifted into game face. He wanted to sink his fangs into Buffy's hot, sweet flesh. He waited for Spike to shift too. Together the two deadly creatures bit into the quivering female caught between them.

Buffy screamed in ecstasy at the multiple penetration of cocks and fangs. _There is absolutely nothing else like this in the world,_ she thought hazily. As one all three supernatural creatures orgasmed.

A bright, pale green light poured out of the three joined bodies. Spike and William surged roughly against Buffy; their cocks both buried to the hilt in her willing channel. Each could feel the others cool seed drenching the Slayer's womb. An electric shock jolted through their bodies just before they all came for a second time.

"That was intense," Buffy whispered when she had time to catch her breath. "What the heck happened?"

William gently extracted his fangs from Buffy's neck. He licked the puncture marks clean. "Anyanka said we'd know when the Nibblet showed up."

"You think I'm pregnant?" Buffy whispered. "I didn't think it would be so soon."

Spike removed his teeth from Buffy, and he too licked the wounds he had made. "I can't wait to see you swell with our child, pet." He reached up with one hand to pull off blindfold.

Spike unclasped one of Buffy's wrists, while William undid the other. They both licked her wounded wrists clean of blood. Spike pulled out of her pussy, leaving William firmly in place. He watched as his 'twin' carried their tired girl to the bathroom for a shower. Spike was glad that William was there. His souled counterpart completed their circle in a way that he never could have imagined. Spike knew he'd join William and Buffy in a few moments, but first he needed to make some special plans for his mate's birthday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Watcha got there, G-man?" Xander asked. He entered the library only to find Giles studying something on the front desk.

"Don't call me that," Giles replied absentmindedly. "It's from Spike, I think. Very odd." He turned the postcard over to look at the picture on the other side.

"Does he say anything about Buffy?" Xander gave the Watcher a worried look. He was scared to death that his best friend was dead ever since she had disappeared the month before. He had been terrified when it came to light that Spike had disappeared at the same time. There was no doubt in his mind that the two events were connected.

"No, but he does mention the statue that the museum is working on excavating. They asked me to come out to the site and take a look at it." Giles picked up a memo from the head curator. "He says in the wrong hands it can bring forth hell on earth. We can't take that chance. Get the others. We're gonna go to the excavation site and destroy it tonight."

"Gotcha, G-man." Xander gave Giles a mock salute. He hoped that Buffy escaped from her tormentor soon. Little did he know the Slayer was right where she wanted to be; where she was now destined to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Prompt 10 voyerism and prompt 9 public

Buffy laid sprawled on the bed, her legs splayed with her fingers spreading her pussy wide open for the perusal of the vampire crouched between her thighs. The other vampire knelt at her side, and each one was stroking his own hard cock. She could tell they were both nearing completion. In a few seconds they were going to cover her breasts and cunt with their cool seed. When it happened, Buffy arched her back, moaned, and had an orgasm so strong it knocked her out.

Buffy came to her senses within a few moments, only to find Spike and William rubbing their ejaculate into her skin. She wrinkled her nose, ever so slightly, but she knew the two possessive males wanted to make sure that every demon in the demon sex club they were going to that evening knew that she belonged to them. Buffy let the two blonds get her out of bed and dressed in a halter top, thong, and mini-skirt. She was surprised when Spike handed her a stake to hide on her person.

"Just in case, luv," Spike replied from his spot on the floor where he was now putting on her shoes. "Never know when a fight might break out in a place like that."

"He's right." William was busy pulling his pants on across the room. "Only a coupla steps up from Willy's"

Buffy made a face at that thought. "Willy's is so nasty, guys. I mean, have you seen the back room there?" Spike had finished helping her with her shoes, and she went over to sit down to wait for the males to finish dressing.

"Too many times to talk about," William answered. He picked up the Sunnydale newspaper that had come in the mail earlier that day, and he handed it to Buffy. "Looks like your Watcher and the Scoobs took care of Angelus' pet rock."

Buffy looked at the front page headline. It read, 'Vandals Hit Excavation Site'. She looked up questioningly at the dressing vampire.

"The right magic and wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, you've got Hell on Earth, and all the happy meals on legs are extinct." William sat down in the chair next to Buffy to pull on his boots. "Shouldn't be a worry here, not with Rupes smashin' the rock and gettin' the gypsy gal to work on the poofter's soul. I won't let that git hurt you again, pet." He smiled at the Slayer.

"William." Buffy smiled gently. "I love you so much. I'm glad you're here with us." She swiftly moved over into the surprised vampire's lap. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed her lips against his, dragging her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth.

Spike looked up from where he was tugging his boots on. He'd wondered why the other two had suddenly quit talking, and now he knew that they were involved in a very heavy make-out session. He could feel the love and passion pouring off Buffy and William. Spike knew if he didn't break them apart soon, that they wouldn't make it any further than the bed. He stood up, grabbed the two leashes from the table, and he approached his lovers.

"Time to take our pet out for her birthday." Spike clipped the first leash to one of the rings on Buffy's collar, and he flung the leather strap over William's shoulder. Then, he clipped the second leash to the other ring before he pulled the Slayer away from the other vampire and to her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three blonds entered the demonic sex club. The two males prowled like the predatory beasts that they were, their grips on Buffy's leash tight and controlling. Spike was curious about the Slayer's reaction to two men together beyond the little bit of kissing he and his 'twin' had done, so he had arranged for some very special entertainment for the evening. He nodded his head towards the private room at the back of the club, and the two vampires guided their pet to the door.

Buffy gasped after she entered the room. Seated on a small stage was a set of blond male twins. One was seated while the other was on the floor between his brother's legs, giving his sibling a blowjob. Buffy stopped in confusion, not knowing what was going on. However, she couldn't deny the sudden image of Spike and William in the same position, or the shot of arousal that went through her body at the thought.

"Naughty little Slayer slave," Spike whispered in Buffy's right ear. "Gettin' all turned on. We can smell it, you know?" 

Buffy whimpered, her eyes still on the blond twins, but her mind seeing Spike and William.

"You want to watch us doin' that, luv?" William whispered in her left ear. "We could tie you up and make you watch?"

Buffy bit her lip, and she shook her head. "Wanna help," she finally whispered in ragged voice. "Help you suck on Spike's cock Give him pleasure till he passes out from it, like you guys do for me."

"Then what?" Spike asked. He stroked down Buffy's arm until he got to the swell of her breast that was peeking out the side of her halter top.

"We'll do the same thing to William." Buffy turned her head to look into Spike's face. "Can we sit down to enjoy the show, Master?"

"Of course, pet," Spike answered. He led Buffy to the booth, and he slid in to the bench, followed by her and then William. "Happy Birthday, Slayer." The vampires kissed her on the cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sleepy," Buffy said softly as she laid her head on William's shoulder. "Can we go home soon?" The entertainment had long since left, and she was tired. She just wanted to crawl into bed with her vampires and sleep for the next ten or twelve hours.

"Sure, luv," Spike replied. "Will and I'll settle the tab, you wait here for us." He gestured for William to follow him out into the main bar area.

Buffy scooted to one end of the cushioned booth bench, and she leaned her head against the softness. She dreamily thought about the baby that grew within her. A baby that was of Spike, William, and her. She smiled as she cupped her abdomen. She was slightly startled when a voice broke through her reverie.

"The vamps left their little human alone. Guess I'll get a taste after all."

Buffy opened her eyes to see a vicious looking green demon staring at her from the stage area. A feral smile settled onto her face. It'd been awhile since she'd had a good slay. This jackass wouldn't know what hit him. Buffy rose to her feet, looped her leashes around her body so they couldn't be used as weapons, and pulled her stake from its hiding spot.

"I think you'll find, I don't taste too good," Buffy said mildly. She fell into a fighting stance. "Besides, I also think you'll find, that I'm not all that easy to take on."

The demon chuckled. "A little tramp like you won't last long against me."

"Yeah, that's what the Master said, and look where it got him," Buffy replied coolly. "Somehow after him, I don't think you're anything I gotta worry about. Besides, Spike'll be back in a few. I'm sure he won't be thrilled to find you in here."

"You're the missing Slayer?" The demon stared at the small female in sudden terror when he realized just who she was, and who the vampires she was with were. "Hey, I don't want no trouble. I'll just be moseying along now."

"What makes you think we'll let you leave?" Spike and William were back from paying the bar tab. "Think you need a lesson on poaching on other demon's property.

The fight was short and sweet. Three against one, and the one died within minutes. Later, the clean up crew was unable to determine what had killed him; the stake to the heart, the broken neck, or the missing limbs that caused great pools of blood to congeal on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As soon as the three blonds were outside the club, Buffy pushed William against the wall and started to nuzzle his neck. "God, watching you two fight turned me on. It was so beautiful. I loved it." She whimpered when Spike came up to press himself against her back. The three writhed together in a heap against the wall, oblivious to the audience of demons that was gathering.

Buffy hitched a leg around William's pelvis, letting her damp pussy rock rub his denim-clad hard on. She moaned when Spike rubbed his equally hard cock into the crack of her thong covered ass. She let her head fall back onto Spike's shoulder to allow William's cool lips run up her neck. She felt rather than saw the two vampires shift into game face, and she wasn't at all surprised when they sank their fangs into her flesh.

Buffy orgasmed long and hard, having been on edge since they had entered the back room. She could feel corresponding wet spots soaking through the vampire's jeans. She slowly came down from the euphoric feelings that still rocked her body. When the vampires removed their teeth from her skin to lick the bites closes, the Slayer was startled by clapping.

Buffy turned bright red when she realized that _they_ had put on a show.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Biting prompt 15, silk sheets prompt 20, chocolate prompt 3, dreams prompt 7

Buffy stood at the door between the master bath and master suite watching her beautiful vampires as they writhed together on the massive bed. Their pale skin looked luscious against the dark silk sheets, and the Slayer felt the cleft between her legs grow moist with desire. She wanted to let her hand slide down her body to delve between her legs, but she was quite sure that her Masters wouldn't like that. 

_But were they really the Masters anymore? Or was she in control now?_

Buffy quietly stepped into the room, and she glided towards the bed. She adored the silk sheets that Spike had bought in a rainbow of colors. They were perfect for the hot California nights. When she got to the bed, she fell to her knees to get into her submissive position. Buffy grew more excited as she got an up close and personal view of pale, black-tipped fingers skimming over taut, masculine muscles.

William moaned under Spike's careful caresses. He was sure what they were doing was probably the highest form of narcissism ever, but it just felt so damned good. Especially with the audience that they now had kneeling at the foot of the bed. His Buffy had always liked the silk sheets he had used during their time together. She really was quite the sensualist when she let herself actually enjoy such things.

"Seems we have an audience," William hissed at Spike. His eyes slammed shut when the other vampire settled his hand around William's cock.

Spike glanced over to see Buffy's gaze intently watching the movement of his hand. He noticed that her lower lip was firmly wedged between her teeth as her arousal grew. _Horny little Slayer,_ he chuckled to himself.

Buffy felt her pussy grow wetter. She knew that if she knelt there long enough that there would be a pool of liquid on the floor beneath her body. She took a calming breath when she saw that the blond vampires were making room for her between them.

Buffy crawled up on the bed, her naked body sliding easily across the silk bedding. She knelt between the vampires, with her legs spread apart and put a hand on the thigh of each of the vampires, and she running her hand over the smooth, cool flesh.

Both Spike and William thrust their pelvises forward when Buffy grasped their penises. Spike grabbed William behind the head, and he pulled the other vampire towards him.

William moaned when Spike's smooth, cool lips covered his own. He gasped into his twin's mouth when Buffy's hot mouth closed over the head of his cock. He gripped Spike's hair with one hand, and Buffy's with the other. William enjoyed the dual pleasures, but very quickly he felt his balls tighten, announcing the coming of his orgasm.

Buffy pulled away from William's cock, and she growled, "Now!"

William's eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Spike's fangs in his neck, and Buffy's blunt teeth in the flesh of his thigh. He arched his back in pleasure as the cum traveled from his balls through his dick. Just as the liquid started to leave his hard shaft, he felt both of his lovers pull away.

"Ours," Spike and Buffy snarled at the same time.

"Yours," William bellowed. He felt himself fall into darkness as his cock continued to spurt his seed onto his belly.

When William came to, he felt two tongues --one cool, one warm -- licking him clean. He sighed with contentment when his lovers snuggled in close, and he was able to wrap an arm around each one. "I love you both," William whispered. He first kissed Buffy, and then Spike.

"We love you too," Buffy answered. She curled into his side, letting out a wide yawn as she did. "God, I can't believe how tired I am."

"Get some rest, pet." Spike reached across William to stroke Buffy's hair. "We're movin' tomorrow. We're too bloody close to the Hellmouth for my tastes."

Buffy nodded in agreement. She would have to give her mom a call when they got to their final location, but other than that, she was glad to be as far away from Sunnydale as possible. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Buffy found herself walking through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. She looked down at her expanded stomach. It made her wonder what she was doing out patrolling in her condition. She was pretty sure neither Spike or William would be too pleased about this. They were the most overprotective boyfriends she had ever had. Buffy smiled when she felt the familiar tingle of her mates._

_"Spike, William. Where are you?" Buffy called out. "This isn't funny you know."_

_"We must hide to protect the Key," one of the vampires said._

_"I know that," Buffy replied with a huff. "I'm not the only one anymore. Somewhere there's a new Slayer."_

_"You're the only one for us." Spike stepped out from behind a crypt. He wiggled an eyebrow at the Slayer, and he gestured towards the open door. "Come inside, my little Slayer slave. William's waitin' for us."_

_"Yes, Master Spike." Buffy complied with the vampire's request. She entered the crypt where she found William --bare chested, jeans slung low on his lean hips -- laying on a sarcophagus. Buffy licked her lips as she watched him squirt chocolate syrup on his chest._

_"I wear the chocolate." William looked up at the Slayer, and he winked seductively. "The chocolate doesn't wear me."_

_"Go lick it off, slave," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear. "You know you want to."_

_Buffy crossed the crypt to bend over to lick the syrup off of one of William's flat male nipples. She gasped when Spike came up behind her, and he pressed his hard, jean-clad cock into the crack of her ass._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else in the world, the dark-haired Slayer Faith Lehane woke with a lusty gasp.

"Damn, that girl has all the luck," Faith muttered. "She gets a chocolate covered hottie, and I get the cheese covered bald guy."

Faith rose from her bed, pulled on her clothes, and grabbed her backpack. Time to face her destiny head on.

"Sunnydale, here I come!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

edible undies prompt 2, whipped topping prompt 14, erotic lit prompt 8, scented oil prompt 13

11 MONTHS LATER

"Did you get the Nibblet off with your mum okay, luv?" William asked Buffy. He smiled at her when she glanced up from the book she was perusing. He knew that the Slayer wasn't really into reading that much, but at the end of her pregnancy she had discovered the world of erotic literature. The memory of her reading to Spike and him while they enacted what she read made the ensouled vampire smirk to himself.

'Yes, Dawnie and Mom are making a weekend of it." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not sure exactly what she plans on doing. Dawnie's not even three months old yet. It's not like she can enjoy anything."

"You know your mum likes to show off her favorite grandchild," William chuckled. He had found this version of Joyce to be much more willing to compromise with her young daughter's life. Then, William came to realize that this Buffy had spoken to her mother about the 'forbidden' desire she had for Spike long before the other vampire had 'kidnapped' her.

"Dawnie's her only grandchild, you dope." Buffy stuck her tongue out at William. "How long before Spike's back?"

"He called while you were out sunbathin', pet." William flung himself down on the chaise lounge next to Buffy. "He got the ring and the rest of the treasure. He should be back tomorrow at the latest."

"That'll be great." Buffy leaned over to give William a deep, but tender kiss. She pulled away, smiled sweetly, and asked, "What do you want to do with our alone time, sweetie?"

"For now, read to me," William answered as he tapped the book the Slayer was holding.

"Alright." Buffy snuggled into William's embrace, and she started to read from where she had left off when he came into the room. As Buffy's voice filled the room, the blond vampire let his mind wander while he envisioned himself and the Slayer enacting the story she was reading.

_William squirted some heated, scented oil into his hands. His mistress lay on her stomach, her skin glistening in the candlelight, while she waited for him to continue the massage. William placed his hands directly on Buffy's tight, round ass._

_Buffy purred with contentment when her slave rubbed her aching muscles with firm, even strokes. His strong fingers smoothed the oil over her buttocks and down her legs. When her slave finally reached her feet, Buffy rolled over to let him continue her massage. She licked her lips at the picture of perfect submission he presented to her._

_William rubbed his mistress' upper chest before he moved on to pluck her nipples into hardened peaks. He firmly glided over her quivering stomach, avoided the apex of her thighs, and smoothed oil along her legs to her feet again._

_Buffy opened her legs, and she let her fingers wander towards her heated center. "Mmm, my sweet William. I do believe these edible undies are nice and soaked now, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Mistress," William agreed. He licked his lips in anticipation. His mistress had picked his very favorite flavor of strawberry-banana for his latest treat._

_"Time for dessert," Buffy cooed. "If I come before you finish, you will be punished. Otherwise, you will be rewarded, slave boy."_

_William nodded before he buried his face in his mistress' quim. He ignored the pain of his erection as he licked and sucked on the fruit-flavored sex toy and the succulent flesh beneath. William was careful to keep his beautiful goddess in pleasure and yet make sure she didn't have an orgasm before he finished. Earlier, when he had seen the whipped topping, he knew what his reward would be._

_Buffy smiled to herself. She knew William had seen the can of Redi-Whip in the kitchen. It wasn't often that her slave was rewarded with what he craved the most. It was something that she kept for special occasions. Buffy couldn't wait either because she would never admit it to her most prized possession but she loved the feel of his prick in her mouth._

_After all, it wouldn't do for the slave boy to get too cocky. No pun intended._

Buffy glanced down at William, and she could see that his eyes were dilated with arousal. To her, he seemed like he might enjoy being at her sexual mercy. Much more than Spike ever would. The absent vampire really was the most dominant in their relationship; directing her and William to perform very naughty acts for his viewing pleasure. Not that they minded.

"Why did you stop, pet?" William turned his gaze on the Slayer. "We were just gettin' to the good stuff."

Buffy reached down to stroke the vampire's hard cock through his jeans. "This really turns you on, doesn't it? Me being in charge of you?"

"Told my Buffy that I was her willing slave." William leaned in to kiss Buffy's shoulder. He gazed up into her curious eyes. "Even sung it to her once. I might play being a master here in our game, but it still holds true. I'm your willing slave, Buffy."

"Mmmm interesting." Buffy cupped William's face, and they kissed again. "Let's finish this story, and then we'll play."

"My pleasure, luv."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Hope." Faith yelled up the stairs to her eighteen month old younger sister. "I'm meeting Angel at the Bronze in twenty minutes. I'll drop you off at Mya's house on the way."

"Oh, keep your shorts on." Hope marched down the stairs. She and Faith were mistaken for twins all the time, but did that let her big sister give her any responsibility? Hell no. Life's so unfair when you're related to the Slayer. "It's not like he's gonna not show on you. You're the only girl I know that gets a date _after_ beating the guy up."

"Don't be too sure about that," Faith muttered under her breath. She'd had some killer Slayer dreams that showed that the other Slayer had impressed her vampire with lots of fighting. Lots and lots of fighting! Faith had finally gone to Giles to explain the problem, and with his help, she had learned how to block some of the non-essential Slayer dreams that she had received.

As the two dark-haired Lehane sisters left the house, Faith thought about the messages that the Watcher got in the mail every few weeks. The gang already knew about the Mayor's ascension plans, the government agency posing as demon hunters, and the hell-god Glory. Willow was scheduled to go to England to a coven to avoid botched resurrections and dark veiny bitchiness. Angel was warned about Darla, Holtz, and evil law firms. Xander learned about the badness of leaving girls at the altar and how to avoid evil preacher men. All in all they'd been given a good six years of information. Now it was up to them to use it properly.

Hope had her own things on her mind. She had learned that she was half of a Key, and as long as they never got together before May 20th, 2001, that things would be just hunky-dorey. She found living on the Hellmouth was very scary sometimes. High school was a bitch. Why just last year there was a whole incident about leaking gas that had affected the entire town, and made the adults all act like teenagers? Who ever heard of gas that did that?

All in all, life was good here in Sunnydale for the Lehane sisters. Now if Hope could just convince Faith that driving lessons were in her future.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the movies prompt 19 and romantic prompt 18

SIX YEARS LATER

Angel watched the two blonds lounging against the wall of the Los Angeles movie theater. It had been nearly seven years since Buffy had disappeared along with his damned grandchilde, but he was sure that the blonds it was them. While he was more than happy with the dark-haired Slayer Faith, he still felt that Spike had stolen something that belonged to him and him alone. He growled under his breath, getting the attention of his companions.

"What's wrong, deadboy," Xander said snarkily. He still hated the vampire with a passion, but put up with him for the sake of the other Scoobies. To that day, he blamed Angel for Spike kidnapping Buffy. "Is it the little piddy vampy all upset because Drac's bitches got all dusty?" The young man was making a reference to the vampire movie that they had just seen, and an incident that had happened in real life.

Dracula's visit to Sunnydale was still a sore point for some of the Scoobies even after four years. Xander had been thralled by the Transylvanian vamp, which had made his girlfriend very cranky. The Scoobies didn't like a crabbier than usual Cordelia. Faith had finally staked Dracula, but not until after Angel had fallen under the spell of his brides. The rift between Faith and Angel took almost a year to mend.

"No, I don't care about that," Angel snarled. "Although, I might dust a certain family member." He stomped off in the direction of the two blonds that he had seen. Angel didn't even wait to see if the others followed him. As he got closer he could hear Spike talking to Buffy.

"Come on, Slayer," the blond vampire grumbled. "You know you look like that Daphne bint. Even the Nibblet agreed."

"Like we're gonna take the word of a six year old." Buffy stuck her tongue out at Spike.

"Almost seven." Spike tucked a strand of blond hair behind Buffy's ear as he wiggled his eyebrows at the woman. "Besides, that one fight scene she had with the swords reminded me of the first time I saw you fight. You moved like a goddess."

"Hmm, I seem to remember a sneaky vamp spying from the shadows." Buffy chuckled. She stiffened as she felt a vampire that wasn't William advancing on their location, and she turned around just in time to catch Angel's fist as he threw it towards Spike. "Well, hello, Angel. Long time no see."

"Spike," Angel growled at the other vampire.

Buffy looked past Angel at the Scoobies. "Hey, guys, how you been?" She recognized Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia right off. She looked at the dark-haired girl that she realized was the other Slayer, and there were two females she didn't recognize. Although she was sure one of them was Faith's sister, the other half of the Key. "I'm Buffy, you must be the other one."

"Yeah, I'm Faith." The dark-haired Slayer moved to stand by her boyfriend. She knew that Buffy wasn't a threat to her relationship, but Angel's actions might be. She stuck out her hand in greeting. "Glad to finally meet you. I've heard lots of stories about you."

"All good I hope." Buffy dropped Angel's hand while she pushed him away.

"Mommy, mommy." Dawnie's voice rang out across the emptying lobby. "Daddy let me play Pac-man. He's says it's a bloody ancient game." She ran up to give her mother a hug around the waist.

"Language, Dawn," Buffy replied. "You know you're not allowed to say the B word."

Angel's jaw dropped at the other platinum blond vampire that followed the little girl. There were two Spikes. How the hell was that possible?

"William, I think you know most everybody here." Buffy pulled William by the hand to stand by her side.

"Sure." William nodded before he pointed each person out and assigned them a nickname. "Peaches, the Rogue, Red, dogboy, whelp, and the cheerleader." He looked the other two girls that were with the Scoobies over carefully. "Looks like Glinda's with the Rogue's sister here instead of Red."

"I'm not gay," Willow gasped. She glanced between Oz and Tara while she shook her head.

"Think the term you're lookin' for is bi-sexual, Red." Spike curled his tongue behind his upper teeth while he gave his lovers a heated glance.

"What's bi-sexual, Papa?" Dawn asked. She looked at her father with great interest.

"Never you mind, Dawnie," Buffy hushed the girl. "You're in trouble when we get home, Spike. Just you wait."

"Bring it on, luv." Spike smirked. He reached out to rub Dawn's hair. "Nib's goin' to stay with your mum and Auntie Anya for the weekend anyway."

"I demand to know what is going on," Angel growled in warning. 

"Me too," Xander piped up. He was mad and confused that Buffy was happy with Spike... and well, Spike. She flirted and teased them both as if she was free and not some sex slave prisoner.

"Frankly, it's none of your business," Buffy replied. She looked down at Dawn before she called out, "Anya, can you come get Dawn, please?" Before the Slayer got the entire sentence out a dark blond haired woman popped out of nowhere.

"Sure, Buffy," the woman said in an enthusiastic voice. She surveyed the group. "Ooo, a Scooby intervention, how fun."

"Come give your Papa and Daddy hugs, Bit." Spike bent down to hug the little girl. "You be good for your grandmum, and we'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, Papa," Dawn huffed. She gave her mommy a hug, and then her daddy. "Grandma's taking me swimming, you know." She turned to the newest arrival. "Let's go, Auntie Anya. I'll let you tell me about eviscerations and emasculations."

"Don't you dare, Anyanka," William said warningly. "I'll burn your money if you do."

Anya rolled her eyes at the vampire. "You know, you used to not be such a worrywort. Are you sure that soul of yours is good for you?" She snapped her fingers, and she disappeared with Dawn in tow.

"Tell me what's going on, Buffy? What are you doing with _him_?" Angel sneered at the blond Slayer and her companions. "And, how is there two of them?"

"I told you before it was none of your business, Angel." Buffy gave the enraged vampire a level stare. "I am with Spike, and William, willingly. They are the fathers of my child, the loves of my life, and frankly, I don't really give a damn what you or anyone else thinks."

"You left us?" Xander spoke up. "You're the Slayer! What about your duty?" He moved forward to get into Buffy's face, but his advance was stopped by twin growls from the bleached blond vampires.

Buffy put a hand on the arm of each of her vampires. "Down, boys. Now, we have plans already for the evening, but we'll be here in Los Angeles for a few more days." She smiled at Faith. "How about I call you tomorrow and we get together for a chat?"

"Sure, that's five by five for me," Faith replied. She knew the Scoobies were all upset by Buffy's absence, but she had never felt the need to enlighten them about how happy the other Slayer had appeared in the dreams she had received when she was first called. Personally, she thought it wasn't any of their business.

"I think I'd prefer if you told us right now," Xander grumbled. "See if you can wiggle out of being a vampire whore. First Angel, and now these two." He gave the blond vampires a sneer.

"And that's exactly why Spike and I left in the in first place, Xander." Buffy pulled the blond vampires away from the human male. "We knew nobody would accept us. Then Anyanka brought us William. We're happy. I'm happy. I got friends and family in my life now that doesn't judge us about our relationship."

"Let's go, pet," Spike murmured into Buffy's ear. He pulled her towards the door of the theater, keeping his eye on the Scoobies the entire time.

William looked Angel in the eye, and the other Scoobies could feel the waves of contempt pouring off of him. The blond vampire opened his mouth to speak. "Where I come from, you caused Buffy's final death, Peaches. I'll not allow that to happen here."

"You think you can take me?" Angel snarled.

"Of course I can." William started to slowly move towards the door where his lovers had departed. "After all, I'm in the running for the Shanshu prophecy, too, you know."

"Shanshu? What's that?" Willow asked.

"A vampire with a soul, that fights in a big apocalypse is granted life." William shrugged as he stalled for time to allow Spike and Buffy to pull up to the door with the car. "Of course, I've been granted life, haven't I? What with the Nibblet, and all?" The blond vampire gave the Scoobs a cocky grin, broke for the door, and once outside leapt into the waiting car.

"She has to return to Sunnydale. She's the Slayer," Angel shouted after the departing vampire.

"So am I, big guy," Faith said grimly. "So what am I? Chopped liver?" She gave Angel a disgusted look before she grabbed her sister's arm and dragged the younger girl out of the theater. The other Scoobies followed her, leaving Angel standing there fuming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike had arranged for Joyce and Anyanka to do a few small things for him while he had taken his lovers and daughter to see the second of the Scooby Doo movies. He had requested candles, champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries to woo his Slayer and his William. Spike loved them both with all of his heart, more than he'd ever cared for his long departed Sire.

The blond vampire slipped into the bedroom to light the candles, check on the treats, and get himself into a comfortable pose on the bed. He hadn't told his lovers that he'd talked to Anyanka about helping with the conception of another child. All he had to do was have a reenactment of Dawn's conception was what the vengeance demon had informed him. Spike had made careful plans for the entire event all the while hoping that they wouldn't be angry with him for his presumptuous actions.

Spike grinned and crooked his finger at the Slayer when she appeared naked in the doorway. He welcomed her into his arms with a kiss while his hands smoothed over the sleek, tanned flesh of her back. The sound of a throat being cleared got his attention, and he peered over Buffy's shoulder to grin at his twin.

"Startin' without me?" William asked, taking in the arousing sight of his lovers.

"Just keepin' our girl warm," Spike replied. "Come join us."

William crossed to the bed where he climbed on behind Buffy, trapping her between Spike and himself. He gently wedged his cock into the crack of her ass before he latched his lips onto her shoulder. William felt himself harden as the Slayer writhed beneath him.

Buffy jerked away from Spike's lips with a gasp. It was always like the first time with her vampires. The shivers of arousal ripped through her body, and she whimpered, "I'm ready. Please fuck me, Masters."

William snapped his fingers at Spike and pointed at the lube on the nightstand. In a few seconds, he grinned at Spike as he lubed up his prick. He went to line himself up with Buffy's ass, but he gasped when he felt a cool hand grasp his cock. William bite his lip in anticipation when Spike stroked him for a few seconds.

Spike winked at William from over the Slayer's shoulder. With one hand, he awkwardly lined both cocks up with the warm, wet slit that they both craved above all else. With his other hand, Spike pressed Buffy down onto the twin erections.

Buffy's head popped up when she felt her pussy be invaded by both of her vampires. She hadn't felt this full since they had made Dawn, and she took a deep breath before relaxing. Then, she let Spike and William take control of the rhythm of their loving act.

When Spike realized that Buffy and William were about to come his body tightened with anticipation. The three of them were quite attuned to each other, but rarely did they all orgasm at the exact same moment. This time was different, and a bright green light encompassed the trio as they reached the peak of their pleasure as one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You got me pregnant again, didn't you?" Buffy closed her lips around the strawberry she held, watching to see which of the vampires acted the most guilty.

"Yes, I did," Spike said with an unrepentant look. "Can't help it. I love seeing you huge with our child."

"You just want cranky Buffy back," Buffy teased. While pregnant with Dawn, she had been hormonal to the extreme. She leaned over to give Spike a kiss.

"You're not brassed off?" William asked. He'd had no idea what Spike had in mind, but he knew he wouldn't mind another child. Maybe it would be a boy this time.

"Nope." Buffy shyly looked at her vampires. "I was thinking about having another baby too. I just wasn't sure what you guys thought."

Spike grinned at his female mate. It was so like her to be having the same thoughts and ideas as William or him. However there was still one little matter that worried him. "Are you planning on goin' back to Sunnyhell?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the blond vampire. "As if! Why would I go back there?" She grimaced and wrinkled her nose. "Life there was like slavery. I couldn't enjoy life because I had to patrol and worry about what the Scoobies would think of my choices. I have everything I want and need here." 

Buffy launched herself into her lovers' arms, and the three of them spent the rest of the night ---and the rest of their lives-- loving each other. 

THE END


End file.
